奇跡の神 (Keajaiban milik Tuhan)
by Racchan Cherry-desu
Summary: Kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan keluarga sangat terpukul atas kepergiannya. Tapi, bagaimana jika tuhan berkata lain?/ "kami kesini untuk memberitahukan bahwa suami anda… meninggal dunia—"/"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" /"kau tahu aku dan Aika sangat merindukanmu. Apakah kau merindukan kami juga?"/"Aku sangat merindukan kalian."/Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin didunia ini./RnR


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO **© **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT/DRAMA**

**RATED : T**

**MAIN PAIR : SASUKE U. & SAKURA. H**

**WARNINGS : OOC, Typos (Maybe), Ide pasaran! dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**Douzou~**

* * *

"_Selamat siang pemirsa. Kembali bersama kami di lintas siang_…_"_

Ting tong

"Nyonya, maaf menganggu kegiatan anda. Ada tamu diluar," seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangi nyonya besar rumah tempat ia bekerja.

"_Berita utama kali ini datang dari pengusaha muda yang sukses_…_"_

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Jawab sang nyonya sambil tersenyum.

"_Dia dikabarkan meninggal ditempat dalam kecelakaan tunggal di perbatasan prefektur Suna dan prefektur Konoha, yaitu_—_"_

KLIK

Nyonya besar rumah itu bangkit dari sofa ruang keluarganya seraya mematikan televisinya. Ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang tamu rumah mega itu.

PRANG

Sebelum nyonya muda itu melewati pintu menuju ruang tamu, tiba-tiba figura foto yang terpajang di dinding—tak jauh dari pintu penghubung ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu—jatuh.

Wanita Cherry blossom itu terkejut saat mengetahui foto yang jatuh adalah foto pernikahan ia dan suaminya. Apalagi, serpihan kaca yang pecah ada yang menusuk tepat pada wajah suaminya difoto itu.

Segera, ia menyuruh para pelayan untuk membereskan figura foto itu.

'_Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, sayang_…_'_

Seandainya ia tidak mematikan televisi tadi, mungkin ia tahu bahwa berita itu memberikan informasi penting untuknya…

.

Ruang Tamu

Wanita muda berumur 32 tahun itu menyernyitkan dahi heran— ya heran, tidak biasanya rumahnya kedatangan tamu beberapa polisi. Apa ada sesuatu menyangkut suaminya?

Berdeham pelan wanita itu berbicara, "Hmm, ada apa ya pak polisi?" tanya Wanita itu sedikit ragu. Dia merasakan firasat yang buruk!

"Ah, maaf menganggu waktu anda. Apakah benar anda Nyonya Sakura Uchiha?" tanya polisi berambut merah itu sopan.

"Ya, benar. Ada apa?" tanya balik wanita yang bernama Sakura Uchiha itu.

"Begini, sebelumnya kami dari pihak polisi mengucapkan turut berduka cita—"

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Siapa yang berduka?" potong Sakura dengan wajah pucat, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Maafkan kami jika kami terlambat memberitahukan ini pada anda," para polisi itu membungkuk tanda permintaan maaf, "kami kesini untuk memberitahukan bahwa suami anda, Sasuke Uchiha…"

Polisi berambut merah—yang dapat dilihat Sakura bernama Sasori Akasuna dalam _name tag_nya—memotong ucapan sebentar,

"Meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan tunggal diperbatasan Prefektur Suna dan Prefektur Konoha—"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Sakura terduduk lemas di sofa, air mata membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Mobil yang dikendarai Tuan Sasuke hancur dan hangus terbakar. Jasad korban juga tidak berbentuk lagi karena—"

"STOP! Kalian pasti salah! Tidak mungkin, Sasuke-_kun_… Sasuke-_kun_… Sasu—"

BRUKK

Dan Nyonya muda Uchiha itu jatuh pingsan dengan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

.

* * *

.

"Nghh~" suara lenguhan kecil sontak membuat semua orang yang berada disitu mengalihkan atensi mereka pada seseorang yang berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur.

"_Okaa-sama_…"

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Sakura…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, nyonya muda yang bermarga Uchiha itu membuka matanya.

"Aika, _Kaa-san_, Ino…" gumamnya pelan.

"Okaa-sama, sudah sadar? Syukurlah. Aika khawatir sekali dengan _Okaa-sama_." Kata seorang anak berumur sekitar 7 tahun berambut biru dongker sambil memeluk orang yang disebutnya '_Okaa-sama_'

Sakura teringat dengan apa yang membuatnya pingsan seperti ini, seketika ia langsung terduduk diatas kasur—meskipun rasa pusing langsung menyerangnya—dan bertanya pada orang disekitarnya,

"Sasuke-_kun_, dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia dimana?" tanyanya tidak sabaran. Dan air mata sekali lagi lolos dari mata jernih emerald miliknya. "Kaa-san, jawab!"

"Sakura-_chan_, hiks… hiks… jangan seperti itu, kau membuat _Kaa_-_san_ bersedih huhu…" Wanita berambut biru dongker berusia sekitar setengah abad lebih itu menangis tersedu dan langsung di peluk oleh wanita pirang di sebelahnya.

"Ba-san…"

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian bohong, hiks… hiks… Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura menangis dan langsung memeluk Aika anak pertama ia dan Sasuke—suaminya.

"_Okaa-sama_," Aika yang tak tahan melihat ibunya menangis akhirnya pecah juga pertahanan gadis tujuh tahun itu, "_Okaa-sama_, sabar. _Otou-sama_ sudah tenang hiks… disana"

Aika Uchiha mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Mungkin tidak wajar bagi seorang anak tujuh tahun yang tidak terlalu menangisi kepergian salah satu orang tuanya. Tapi, begitulah Aika. Ia gadis kuat keturunan Uchiha yang tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi sedih didepan semua orang.

Semua orang menangis tertahan dikamar itu. Wanita berambut pirang—Ino Shimura—yang merupakan sahabat Sakura pun tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar tebuka, menampilkan seorang pria berwajah pucat bersama laki-laki pirang dan wanita indigo.

"Sakura-_chan_," Wanita indigo itu berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Hinata… Hinata…, hiks… hiks… Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata huhuhu…" Tangis Sakura didalam pelukan wanita bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Sabar Sakura. Kamu harus sabar ya, hiks… yang kuat. Masih ada Aika dan kami disini, hiks…"

"Sai-_kun_, bagaimana hasil autopsi?" Tanya Ino kepada suaminya—Sai Shimura.

Sai mengalihkan pandangan ke istrinya—yang awalnya sedang melihat Aika dengan tatapan sedih dan mengelus helai biru dongker miliknya—.

"Tim forensik tidak bisa meng-autopsi jasad itu karena kondisi korban yang jauh dari kata tidak mengenaskan karena terbakar terlalu lama serta tangan korban, kanan dan kiri putus dan terpental hilang entah kemana," jelas Sai.

"Karena dilihat dari postur tubuh dan mobil yang dikendarai, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa benar itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Lanjut laki-laki pirang disebelahnya—Naruto Namikaze.

"Oh anakku, hiks…" Mikoto Uchiha—wanita berambut biru dongker yang merupakan ibunda dari Sasuke Uchiha hanya menutup mulut tidak percaya dengan kondisi sang putra.

Sakura yang mendengar kondisi suaminya yang meninggal secara tragis seperti itu hanya menangis kencang dipelukan Hinata. Aika yang tak tahan mendengar tangisan sang ibu akhirnya berlari keluar kamar.

"Aika—" panggil Ino yang melihat Aika berlari.

"Biarkan dia sendiri, keponakanku satu itu tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihan didepan kita semua." Sahut Naruto sambil memandangi pintu tempat hilangnya Aika tadi.

Ino menghela napas dan mengusap air matanya , "dasar Uchiha."

"Sakura, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sai kepada Sakura yang telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mikoto duduk disamping Sakura diatas kasur, "Sakura-_chan_, hiks… sabar ya. Ibu juga sangat sedih dengan kepergian anak ibu tercinta yang terlalu cepat ini, hiks… tapi kita harus ikhlas. Sekarang lebih baik kita hiks… kerumah sakit ya. Untuk melihat Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya."

"_Kaa-san_…" Sakura memeluk Mikoto dan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan ajakan Mikoto kerumah sakit untuk melihat Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya.

.

* * *

.

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

Suara tangis menggema didalam kamar mandi yang bernuansa _dark blue_.

Ya, Aika Uhiha melampiaskan tangisannya di kamar mandi pribadi didalam kamarnya. Ia tak ingin terdengar siapa pun kalau ia sedang menangis.

"_Otou-sama_…" panggilnya sambil terisak, "Kenapa _Otou-sama_ ninggalin Aika dan _Okaa-sama_ secepat ini hiks…. Padahal hiks… _Otou-sama_ sudah berjanji hiks… akan mengajak Aika jalan-jalan lusa nanti hiks…."

Aika terus menangis didepan cermin didalam kamar mandi itu.

"Hiks… hiks…, _Otou-sama_, Aika sangat sayang _Otou-sama_. Aika janji akan jagain _Okaa-sama _untuk _Otou-sama_. "

"_Kami-sama_ hiks… berikan keajaiban untuk keluarga kami hiks… Aika janji, jika suatu saat _Kami-sama_ mempertemukan kami dengan _Otou-sama _kembali, Aika akan melindungi keluarga Aika. Aika akan menjadi anak yang baik. Kabulkan do'a Aika _Kami-sama_…"

Setelah merasa puas menangis, Aika akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi. Agar pikirannya kembali tenang.

.

* * *

.

Another Place~

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkuncir 4 kepada seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Belum. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar." Jawab laki-laki merah itu dengan datar.

"Untung kita cepat menyelamatkannya tadi, kalau tidak ia mungkin sudah hangus terbakar. Ne, Gaara, apa kita hubungi saja keluarganya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memeriksa, dan ia tidak memiliki tanda pengenal satu pun. Sepertinya dompet miliknya terjatuh saat aku dan Kankurou mengangkatnya tadi."

"Hah, yasudah. Aku akan memasak makan malam dulu untuk kita berempat." Lalu wanita itu meninggalkan pria bernama Gaara itu sendiri.

'_Wajah ini seperti familiar bagiku. Siapa dia_…_'_

_._

* * *

_._

Rumah Sakit Konoha International

Sakura dan yang lain telah sampai di rumah sakit. Sakura berjalan menggandeng Aika. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggenggam terlalu kuat tangan anaknya itu, karena sanking takutnya untuk melihat suaminya.

Aika yang merasakan sedikit sakit pada pergelangan tangannya hanya menoleh kearah sang ibunda. Ia memperhatikan wajah sang ibu yang memucat. Aika tahu kalau ibunya sedang ketakutan untuk bertemu dengan jasad sang ayah.

Akhirnya, Aika menggenggam balik tangan sang ibu untuk memberi kekuatan agar tabah menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Sakura menoleh kearah sang anak yang menggenggam balik tangannya. Ia tertegun melihat sang anak yang tersenyum lembut.

'_Ah, aku lupa. Aku masih mempunyai, Aika. Terima kasih kami-sama kau telah mengirimkan malaikat kecil yang sangat tegar ini. Aku malu terhadap diriku yang bertingkah kekanakan, padahal aku masih punya Aika yang bahkan tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya didepanku. Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga Aika seumur hidupku.'_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berjongkok menyamakan dengan tingginya Aika.

"Maafkan _Okaa-sama,_ Aika." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Aika menggeleng pelan, " Tidak, _Okaa-sama_ tidak salah, kenapa harus minta maaf?" Aika tersenyum kepada sang Ibu.

Sakura langsung memeluk Aika dan membawanya dalam gendongannya.

"Biarkan _Okaa-sama_ menggendong Aika ya." Kata Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Untuk kali ini diperbolehkan." Aika tertawa kecil.

Mikoto, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang tersenyum.

'Hanya Aika yang mampu mengembalikan senyum Sakura…' batin mereka.

.

Setelah mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, jasad Sasuke Uchiha dibawa pulang untuk segera dimakamkan.

Para keluarga, kerabat dan kolega bisnis Sasuke Uchiha datang memenuhi kediaman luas dan megah itu untuk berduka cita atas kepergiannya.

Karangan bunga berjejer rapi memenuhi halaman rumah.

Begitu banyak orang yang merasa kehilangan dengan kepergian sang Uchiha itu.

Sakura menangis dalam diam didepan peti sang suami.

"Sakuraaaa, aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Sasuke," seorang wanita cantik berambut merah memakai gaun berwarna hitam mendekati Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

"Karin, terima kasih sudah mau datang," ucap Sakura dengan suara serak dan parau.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua ini," ucap Karin sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Um, terima kasih." Jawab Sakura lemah.

"Sakura… turut berduka cita ya, aku tak bisa melupakan jasa Sasuke. Ia teman baikku, semoga ia tenang di alam sana." Seorang pria berambut putih berdiri dibelakang Karin menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, "Suigetsu… terima kasih sudah mau datang. Ya, semoga ia tenang dialam sana."

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, khususnya para keluarga dan sahabat, akhirnya pemakaman Sasuke Uchiha akhirnya dilaksanakan. Ia dimakamkan di pemakaman khusus para pengaruh di kota Konoha, tepatnya di samping nisan sang ayah yang juga telah tiada.

_Sasuke Uchiha wafat pada umur 35 tahun. _

_Meninggalkan seorang istri dan seorang anak perempuan. _

_Semoga ia tenang dialam sana._

_Beloved Son, Beloved Husband, Beloved Father._

.

.

* * *

.

10 tahun kemudian~

Seorang gadis remaja berpakaian seragam senior high school keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis cantik berambut biru dongker dan bermata emerald cantik menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan. Saat sampai, ia segera mencium pipi ke-dua wanita berbeda umur yang telah duduk manis dimeja makan.

"Ohayou, _Okaa-sama_, _Obaa-sama_." Sapa nya kepada ke-dua wanita tadi.

"_Ohayou_, Aika-_chan_." Sahut sang nenek yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"_Ohayou_, sayang." Kali ini wanita merah muda yang membalas sapaan sang anak, "Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan, nanti kamu telat. Okaa-sama antar ya?"

"Oke, _Okaa-sama_. _Ittadakimasu_."

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura— wanita merah muda tadi—langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan berpamitan kepada sang ibu mertua.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya seraya mencium tangan dan kedua pipi Mikoto.

Aika juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan ibunya, "Obaa-sama, Aika pergi dulu. Ittekimasu."

Aika melambaikan tangannya pada sang nenek yang mengantar kepergian ibu dan anak itu.

'_Aika sudah dewasa, 10 tahun, yah?'_ batin Mikoto, memandang sendu mobil berwarna putih yang telah melewati gerbang megah kediaman Uchiha.

Selama 10 tahun ini, Sakura-lah yang menggantikan sang suami untuk mengelola perusahaan keluarga. Kemampuan Sakura tidak kalah dengan sang suami yang telah wafat, bahkan perusahaan itu semakin maju ditangan Sakura.

Selama 10 tahun ini, Sakura bekerja keras. Membagi waktu antar pekerjaan dan anaknya. Ia tidak ingin, Aika merasa kekurangan kasih sayang akibat ibunya yang terlalu keras dalam bekerja.

Selama 10 tahun ini pula, Sakura menanggung semuanya sendirian. Meski telah 10 tahun, tapi ia masih sering menangis pada malam hari sambil memegangi figura dirinya dan sang suami.

Begitu pula Aika, selama 10 tahun ini, ia belajar dengan tekun agar suatu saat ia dapat membantu meringankan pekerjaan sang ibunda di perusahaan.

Selama 10 tahun ini, ia menjadi sosok yang pendiam diluar tetapi ceria saat dirumah. Ia mehilangkan ekspresi dan sering bersikap dingin kepada seluruh orang selain keluarga dan kerabat ibunya tentu saja.

Selama 10 tahun ini, ia berusaha melindungi sang ibunda agar kejadian yang dialami ayahnya 10 tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi lagi.

Dan jangan lupa dengan janji saat ia masih kecil, ia masih menginginkan keajaiban itu dari _Kami-sama._

.

.

Hari ini tepat 10 tahun kepergian Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura dan Aika serta keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat dirinya dan sang suami bersiap-siap ingin berziarah ke makam Sasuke. Setiap tahun selalu begitu.

Setelah sampai, Sakura serta yang lain segera membersihkan makam Sasuke dan menabur bunga, serta mengirimkan do'a kepada Sasuke agar ia tenang berada disisi _Kami-sama._

Satu persatu mulai meninggalkan makam Sasuke Uchiha, hingga tersisalah Ibu dan anak yang masih tetap kukuh untuk berada disana.

Sakura menangis sambil mengusap pusara nisan sang suami, dan disebelahnya, Aika hanya mencoba menenangkan sang Ibunda.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hiks… kau tenangkah disana hiks…? Lihatlah putrimu —Aika, ia menjadi gadis yang cantik." Sakura berganti mengelus helai biru milik anaknya.

"Aika juga gadis yang cerdas, ia pasti dapat menggantikanmu menjadi Uchiha yang hebat suatu hari nanti."

Aika tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ibundanya, tetapi tak lama bibirnya bergetar dan lolos sudah air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Otou-sama…" gumamnya sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu aku dan Aika sangat merindukanmu. Apakah kau merindukan kami juga?" tanya Sakura lagi pada nisan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

DEG

Sakura dan Aika mematung. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat. Meskipun baik Sakura ataupun Aika yang telah ditinggal 10 tahun lamanya, tapi mereka tetap masih merekam dengan baik bagaimana suara orang yang paling mereka cintai itu.

Perlahan keduanya melepaskan pelukan, dan menoleh kebelakang—asal suara tadi.

Dan betapa kagetnya ibu dan anak ini saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" / "_Otou-sama_!"

"_Hisashiburi_, Sakura, Aika-_chan_. Maaf telah menghilang selama ini dari kalian." Ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum tulus dan hangat.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan segera menangis, sedangkan Aika membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

'_Apakah__…__ Apakah Kami-sama mengabulkan do'a ku selama ini? Apakah benar? Apakah ini nyataaa?_' batin Aika menjerit.

"Banyak yang akan aku jelaskan pada kalian, tentang kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu, serta kenapa aku tidak kembali pada kalian." Sosok itu kembali berbicara dengan tenang.

Mata kelam itu. Rambut biru dongker mencuat itu. Tubuh tinggi itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah dalam 10 tahun ini. Hanya garis wajah yang berubah menandakan umur yang terus bertambah.

"Kau, apa benar kau Sasuke-_kun_ ku? Apakah benar? Tolong jangan bercanda tuan!" Sakura membentak dengan suara bergetar.

"_Okaa-sama_," Aika mencoba menenangkan kembali ibunya agar tidak dikuasi emosi.

"Ini aku Sakura, aku nyata. Sasuke Uchiha. Suami yang akan selalu mencintaimu dan Aika. Sakura my wife and my love forever."

DEG

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia ingat. Kata terakhir yang diucapkan sosok itu adalah kata-kata yang hanya diketahui dirinya dan suaminya—Sasuke Uchiha— saat setelah pengucapan ikrar sehidup semati.

Sakura berlari kearah sosok Sasuke itu, memeluknya dengan erat. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan selama 10 tahun yang terpendam.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_…" terus menerus Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke dipelukan pria itu.

Aika yang melihat Ibunya tadi membentak pria yang mirip dengan _Otou-sama_ nya sekarang malah berlari memeluknya menjadi bengong.

"Hmm," Aika berdeham sedikit, "kalian tidak melupakan gadis cantik ini sendirian, kan?" Aika berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat ngambek.

"Haha, sini sayang. _Otou-sama_ mu ini juga sangat kangen dengan bidadari kecil _Otou-sama_ sang maniak barbie." Kata Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"_Otou-samaaaa_," Akhirnya Aika tidak ragu lagi.

Ya, sosok itu benar-benar Otou-sama nya. Hanya Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama nya lah yang tahu kalau ia maniak barbie sedari kecil. Aika memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Biarlah untuk saat ini, ia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang selama ini selalu ia pendam sendirian.

Tak jauh dari meraka, 3 orang yang terdiri dari 2 orang laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, hanya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan adegan mengharukan keluarga kecil itu.

'_Akhirnya kau kembali ke keluargamu, Sasuke.' _Batin Garaa yang jujur, ia juga merasa senang melihat Sasuke yang mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, pelukan hangat itu terlepas. Sasuke memandang lembut kearah anak dan Istri yang dicintainya ini.

"Oh iya, _Otou-sama_ mau memperkenalkan keluarga Otou-sama dulu saat jauh dari kalian. Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari kesini!" panggil Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil pun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri 3 orang orang menunggu mereka.

"Panda ini bernama Gaara Sabaku," Sasuke memperkenalkan dengan suara datar. *kembali lagi deh sifatnya -_-*

"Hei!" Seru Gaara tidak terima dipanggil panda.

"Haha, salam kenal Gaara-san. Terima kasih telah menjaga Sasuke-kun selama ini." ucap Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Hah, jujur sangat merepotkan mengurusi ayam selama ini." balas Gaara dengan datarnya mengejek Sasuke balik.

"Hei hei sudah. Maaf ya, Sakura-san. Mereka berdua memang sering bertengkar. Ah! Perkenalkan namaku Temari, Sabaku Temari." Ucap satu-satunya wanita yang ada diantar mereka bertiga yang menolong Sasuke.

"Ahaha, Sasuke-kun ternyata kamu dapat pengganti Naruto ya, meskipun Gaara-san tidak seberisik teman pirangmu itu," Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya hanya dengan mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura, "Terima kasih Temari-san, sudah merawat Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali membungkuk kearah Temari.

"Dan ini, adikku Kankurou Sabaku, yang juga merupakan kakaknya Gaara."

"Salam kenal," Kankurou hanya membungkuk singkat.

"Heh, jadi kalian semua bersaudara?" tanya Sakura yang baru sadar kalau marga mereka semua sama.

"Ya begitulah." Sahut Temari seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semua segera kembali. _Kaa-san_ pasti sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganmu Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke dan lengan Aika, "kalian juga harus ikut ya." Kata Sakura tersenyum senang kearah ke-tiga Sabaku.

"Sepertinya ia sangat senang sekali," gumam Temari senang dengan reaksi Sakura, "baiklah ayo, Kankurou, Gaara."

"Hn," / "Hm,"

.

* * *

.

Menempuh sekitar 30 menit dari pemakaman ke kediaman Uchiha, akhirnya mereka sampai. Sebelumnya, Sakura juga sudah memberitahu kepada semua keluarga dan kerabat serta sahabat-sahabat dirinya dan Sasuke untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Terlihat, saat mereka sampai, banyak mobil yang memenuhi area parkir rumah megah itu yang artinya semua telah ada menunggu kedatang Sakura dan 'kejutannya'.

Keadaan di halaman rumah sepi, hanya ada beberapa satpam yang berjaga didepan gerbang.

Mereka ber-enam turun dari mobil bewarna_ blackbrown_ itu.

Sakura melangkah didepan sambil menggandeng Sasuke dan Aika. Ia membuka pintu utama dengan tidak sabar,

"Semuanyaaa," teriak Sakura dengan suara yang jelas sekali terdengar gembira.

Orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu sontak kaget dengan suara teriakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Hei, forehead. Aku memang sudah lama tidak mendengar teriakanmu, tapi juga jangan teriak secara tiba-tiba dong. Bikin jantung mau lepas aja." Gerutu Ino.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Ada apa sih? Kamu kok kaya seneng banget?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat raut wajah Sakura. Padahal seingatnya saat mereka semua mau meninggalkan Sakura dan Aika berdua di pemakaman, raut wajah Sakura sangat suram dan mendung.

"Aku punya kejutan untuk kaliaaan, ini dia taraaaaa," teriak Sakura lagi dengan gembira. Ia menarik Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam rumah agar semua orang bisa melihatnya.

Sangat kontras terlihat ekspresi semua orang. Kaget. Ya, bagaimana tidak kaget. Seseorang yang telah kau yakini selama 10 tahun telah tiada, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kalian.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar Sasuke anakku?" tanya Mikoto tak percaya sambil mendekati Sakura, Sasuke dan Aika.

"_Hisashiburi_,_ Okaa-san_." Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam kepada Ibu yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Sasukee," Mikoto segera berlari menghampiri anaknya, dan segera memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dikedua pipinya, "Okaa-san kangen sama kamu, kamu… kamu… kenapa bisa…?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada bergetar. Ia bahkan bingung harus bicara apa.

"Te-me…" panggil Naruto tak percaya, Hinata yang ada disebelahnya memegang erat lengan Naruto karena sanking tidak percayanya pada kehadiran sang sahabat suaminya.

"Hisashiburi, dobe." Sapa Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba membuat orang-orang disekitar kaget, "kau benar-benar teme! Seringai menyebalkanmu tidak pernah berubah! TEMEEEE!"

Mikoto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sasuke segera menyingkir saat tahu sahabat sang anak akan segera memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tahu akan dipeluk oleh Naruto, segera menarik tangan seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya, dan…

BRUKK

Naruto sukses terjatuh berguling dengan seseorang yang dipeluknya dengan erat. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, ia sangat terkejut melihat pemuda mirip panda menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kyaaa, kenapa Sasuke berubah menjadi panda jelek sepertimu?" tanya Naruto dengan sok polosnya.

"Kurang ajar," geram Gaara dengan tingkah Naruto.

BLETAK

"_Itttaiiiii_,"

Benjol tujuh tingkat menjulang diatas kepala Naruto, semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal oleh ulah Naruto.

Setelah tawa mereda, Mikoto segera angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau jelaskan pada _Kaa-san_ tentang semua ini, dan mereka juga?" tanya Mikoto yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

.

.

Semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha untuk menunggu kepala keluarga yang telah hilang selama 10 tahun itu bercerita.

Sasuke duduk ditengah-tengah diapit oleh anak dan istrinya tercinta. Semua orang mengalihkan atensi mereka sepenuhnya kepada pria tersebut.

"Ermh, baiklah. Pertama, aku minta maaf kepada semuanya khususnya Sakura dan Aika, karena selama ini telah menghilang tanpa jejak," Sasuke mulai bercerita,

"Sebenarnya, tepat 10 tahun yang lalu, pada saat aku mengalami kecelakaan di perbatasan prefektur Suna dan prefektur Konoha, belum sempat mobil meledak aku telah diselamatkan oleh ke-tiga orang ini. Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, dan Kankurou Sabaku.

Mereka menemukanku terbaring tak berdaya terjepit diselah-selah mobil yang telah hancur karena menabrak pembatas jalan. Lalu, mereka segera menyelamatkan ku dan membawa ku klinik terdekat. Karena mereka—maaf— kurang berkecukupan karena hanya tinggal bertiga, mereka hanya mengobati luka-luka yang cukup parah di klinik lalu membawaku pulang kerumah mereka.

Menurut cerita mereka bertiga, aku koma sampai 1 tahun lamanya. Selama itu pula, mereka merawatku dan bekerja 2 kali lipat untuk dapat membeli inpus agar aku tetap bisa bertahan hidup dan tidak kekurangan zat air.

Untungnya, Temari pernah belajar obat-obatan herbal, ia memberi ramuan-ramuan dan mengoleskannya ke-luka-luka-ku yang parah. Untungnya aku tidak mengalami patah tulang.

Setelah 1 tahun lamanya aku koma, akhirnya aku sadar. Dan parahnya, saat sadar aku mengalami amnesia. Mereka memeriksakan keadaanku kepada dokter di klinik terdekat. Dan dokter bilang, amnesiaku hanya sementara. Mereka bertiga membantuku mengingat kembali, tapi sampai 5 tahun kemudian, ingatanku belum juga pulih.

Sampai suatu kejadian, ingatanku kembali pulih. Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan ketempat kerjaku, dan ada sebuah mobil yang lewat dan tidak sengaja menyerempetku. Aku terjatuh dan kepalaku terbentur batu. Untungnya, sopir mobil itu mau bertanggung jawab dan membawa ku kerumah sakit. Dan saat itulah aku ingat semuanya kembali.

Setelah Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou tau ingatanku sudah kembali, mereka berniat membantuku untuk pulang ke sini, ke Konoha. Karena tempat tinggal kami dulu sedikit terpencil dan untuk pergi ke Konoha harus membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Jadi, selama 4 tahun belakangan ini, aku dan mereka bertiga bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk sampai kesini." Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, yang selama ini ada di pemakaman itu, siapa…?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ah, sebenarnya kecelakaan itu terjadi karena aku menghindari seorang pemuda yang menaiki sepeda motor. Karena, jarak terlalu dekat, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya dan terjadilah tabrakan itu. Mungkin pemuda itu yang kalian kira sebagai aku."

"Lalu, kenapa saat polisi mencari bukti penting lainnya di TKP, mereka tidak menemukan sepeda motor, Sasuke?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya, ia menatap serius ke arah sahabat 'teme' nya itu.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung. Berapa lama mobil itu terbakar?" jawab dan tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Cukup lama, hampir 3 jam. Karena jalan yang sepi dan tidak ada yang memadamkan apinya."

"Ah iya, Sasuke, saat kami menemukanmu, posisi sepeda motor ada dibawah mobilmu, terjepit. Mungkin karena kelamaan terbakar dan juga karena posisi sepeda motor seperti itu, semua orang akan mengira hanya ada mobil saja dan tidak ada kendaraan lain." Temari ikut menyuarakan pikirannya.

Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ah masuk akal! Pantas saja saat melihat jasad orang itu, aku kurang yakin kalau itu teme." Kata Naruto sambil memegang dagu pose berpikir.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting Otou-sama sudah kembali bersama kita…" kata Aika memeluk ayah yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah ke-tiga Sabaku, "sebagai tanda balas jasa kalian selama 10 tahun ini, kalian akan kami beri pekerjaan diperusahaan Uchiha dan semua kebutuhan kalian akan kami tanggung."

"He? Ti-tidak—" perkataan Temari terpotong dengan lanjutan perkataan Sakura,

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan, Nona Sabaku." Kata Sakura tegas.

Temari hanya menghela napas pasrah, "Apakah semua Uchiha memiliki sifat pemaksa, ya?" gerutu Temari.

"Tentu saja! Haha," Tawa Aika yang diikuti oleh semua yang berada disitu.

.

.

_Apapun bisa terjadi, baik yang di dapat diterima akal maupun tidak.  
Asal tuhan yang berkehendak, semua pasti terjadi._

_Semua hal, baik cobaan yang paling buruk sekalipun,  
percayalah  
dibalik semua itu, tuhan telah menyiapkan balasan yang setimpal bagi orang-orang yang dapat bersabar dengan cobaannya. _

_Semua hal yang terjadi, pasti memiliki hikmah tersendiri bagi kita.  
Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan diluar batas kemampuan kita sebagai manusia._

_Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin didunia ini.  
Semua bisa jadi mungkin,  
Termasuk __**Keajaiban**__.  
Sebuah kejadian bak sihir yang tidak dapat dicerna oleh akal sehat_.

.

.

^ooo OWARI ooo^

* * *

A/N:

Tamat dengan gaje-nya \^o^/ hahaha.

sebenarnya tidak ada niat khusus untuk membuat fict, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dapat ilham (?) saya membayangkan kejadian ini :D

Ya, saya juga gak mungkiri sih kalau tema kaya gini banyaaaaak banget, kaya sinetron pulak -_-

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfict-fanfict lain, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

Fanfiction ini dibuat dengan santainya saat sang author sedang UTS dan pelajaran besok adalah kimia, KIMIA! saudara-saudara :(

huuftt, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yg sedikit ngelantur ya, hihi ^^

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan penulisan saya.

Mind to Review? :)


End file.
